


On The Edge

by gardensky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Loneliness, Sadness, Sapphic, catra - Freeform, catradora, idk what i wrote i was crying sorry, if you are feeling down this a sign and i love u, sad catra hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensky/pseuds/gardensky
Summary: Catra is done hating herself and hurting evryone around her now that she lost Adora, it was harder than she first though to be so lonely.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	On The Edge

There were some days when Catra couldn't stand her reflection, couldn't stand her mind, couldn't stand living under her skin. It was so overwhelming, that feeling of anger and hate toward herself. She has been feeling this sick for so long that she - almost - forgot how it felt to be alive, to be happy and loved, to feel worth love and breathing. She just made too many mistakes, more than enough to end up alone in the dark. She knew no one else beyond the person she saw in the mirror was to blame. She pushed everyone away, even Adora - the one that she loved the most. She just didn't understand why someone would possibly like to be around her, she knew how selfish and unfair she could be, but it was so exhausting, trying to be chosen one, to earn other people affection that she just gave up when she stopped denying every little mean thing everyone said to her - she started to accept that maybe she doesn't deserve to be happy, that she wasn't ever going to be enough.  
Catra has been on the edge of darkness so many times that she decide to embrace it, without realizing how much that hurt everyone around her, which was never her intention, she was just lost, without Adora. Adora couldn't save her, no one beyond herself could, that was the truth, but the thing is, for Catra, reaching out for help was never an option. She didn't trust anyone - not after so many heartbreaks -, she put on a mask in the daylight, she learned to be cold and distant. Self-destructive.  
Although this time there was something different. In the middle of the loneliness and unslept nights, it hit her. She was done being alone. She was done hating everyone else before they could hate her. She was done being paralyzed by her past and that terrifying fear of falling apart. She already lost everyone and everything, the only one left behind was her and she didn't even like herself. She knew that she needed a change, to swallow her pride and scars and be open. She needed healing, needed help. No, she couldnt be able to walk all the path away from the shadows, but she could start by letting her walls down, it was time to say sorry, to forgive herself to be forgive by those who she hurt, of course it's not going to be easy, but she can't be on the edge anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first thing i write in very long time. I was feeling very down and needed somewhere to share my emotions, wich i did trhougt Catra - one of the characters i most relate to. I don't know you or what is going on in your life, but i just want to tell you that you are not alone and that it's never too late to seek for help, no matter how far away you are, sometimes it's better to seek confort in music and stories than with people, but don't forget that you are valid and i love you. This is a sign, there is good coming for you, you just need to reach out of your shadow, i believe in you. (i dont even kow if someone is going to read this, if they do, i hope this help <3)


End file.
